


Angels

by JBKid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Contemplative conversations, Directorship - Freeform, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Lucy Lane is protective, Nightmares, The Directorship, director danvers, luclex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBKid/pseuds/JBKid
Summary: After many late night drinking sessions Lucy finally finds the courage to step up, giving Alex the courage to speak up. Two late night conversations between...friends?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't seem to be able to stop writing Alex/Lucy currently, so here's a third...This one just sprung out of hearing a song I have heard a million times and suddenly being struck with this as a pretty much complete idea.
> 
> To no-one's surprise, it turns out I might have been a bit hasty in suggesting I was done writing Alex angst, but it's only mild angst this time. Honest ;)

[Angels (Lyrics) -The xx](https://youtu.be/Z9HlQTvF4uw)

“Do you ever think about death?” Alex swirled the last of the scotch around the bottom of her glass. Watching, as it briefly clung to the slides of the tumbler.

Curled up in the corner of a sofa, socked feet tucked up under her, she kept her eyes on her drink. Studiously avoiding meeting her drinking companion’s gaze, as the question hung between them. 

The light of the day had long since bled away. A couple of table lamps and the lights of the city outside the only only illumination in the apartment. The overlapping pools of light that surrounded the two of them created an atmosphere of intimacy. A place for shared confidences, far away from the rest of the world. 

It was a comfortable space, woven from years of friendship, but Alex fidgeted still, twisting sideways. Leaning against the sofa cushions, she propped her elbow on the back of her seat. Resting her head against her fist she looked up to study the other woman as she thought. 

Relaxed in ripped jeans and a faded tee shirt, Alex was a contrast to the sofa’s other occupant. In designer jeans and an expensive sweater, that clung to her body when she stood, she looked more like she was ready for a night at a club, instead of stretched out on a battered sofa, bare feet propped up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankle. Elegant even when completely casual.

“You’re a federal agent and I’m in the Military.” Lucy began, knowing that this wasn’t really what the younger woman was getting at. “We’re both currently on active duty. How many times did we get shot at last week? Two? Three?” She raised a questioning eyebrow, tilting her head to return Alex’s gaze.

“Yes, of course I think about death.” Lucy turned as she spoke. Tucking her leg under her and leaning against the back of the sofa, so she could fix Alex with her piercing courtroom stare, trying to fathom what her friend really wanted to talk about. She sipped her drink slowly. 

“In the Army they make you face that it’s always a possibility, every time you go out there, but I guess the trick is not to dwell on it. Acknowledge it and move on. Existential mindfulness.”

Alex snorted, amused by the idea.

“What’s brought this on?”

“Nothing.” Alex shook her head, and looked down at her drink. Finishing it quickly, she reached for the bottle on the table to refill their glasses.

“I’m here.” Lucy reached out her hand and rested it lightly on Alex’s. “If there’s something you want to talk about.”

Alex’s gaze flicked briefly up from the liquid trickling into her glass. She gave Lucy a small smile and murmured “Thanks” before looking away and placing the bottle carefully back on the coffee table.

Somewhere outside, in the distance, a car engine revved and sped away, leaving a silence in its wake that seemed louder than before.

When Alex wasn’t any more forthcoming with her thoughts, Lucy broke the stillness settling around them.

“Maybe you are coming at this from the wrong direction.”

Alex looked up sharply from contemplating the liquid in her glass. She frowned quizzically at the older woman.

“Maybe instead of ruminating on death you need to focus on making the most of life.” Lucy placed her glass down slowly on the table next to them.

Reaching over, she plucked the glass from Alex’s hand, placing it gently next to her own.

“In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take...” Her voice trailed off as she rose from the sofa in one fluid movement. Stretching out a hand to Alex, who took it reflexively, pulling the other woman to her feet.

As she stood, they were almost touching, the entire length of their bodies only a hair’s breadth apart. Taking a slow breath in to calm her suddenly racing heart, she could smell the subtle hint of Alex’s body wash, feel the warmth radiating from her skin. 

The movement of Alex's chest with her breath was enough to brush the softness of Lucy’s sweater against her bare arms, and Lucy saw her shiver almost imperceptibly.

She watched her intently, without moving, for long minutes, waiting to see if the younger woman would bolt. Would make an excuse, like the thousands of times before when they hadn’t even got this far.

Watched her irises fade almost to black as her pupils filled the space and heard Alex’s breath hitch. Her stomach clenched and adrenaline dripped into her system. Fight or flight fully gearing up, but the sense of apprehension she felt wasn’t fear, not of death, certainly, but the rising tension of what came next. 

Pinning Alex into place with the intensity of her stare, Lucy reached out a hand and slid it slowly along the taller woman's jaw, under her hair, to the base of her neck. 

It was a line they had never crossed, despite endless dancing around it. Neither had ever quite nudged over it though, knowing it would irrevocably change things between them. Fear of taking that step, of what it would or could become or if it would break what they already had made them both hesitate. Never quite pulling the trigger.

And now they stood on that line and Lucy was the one blurring it. The moment hung there for a handful of heartbeats that felt like forever, before Lucy finally took a leap of faith.

Leaning forwards she closed what little gap there was and touched her lips to Alex’s. Soft at first, it ignited a need within her that was strong enough to take her breath. Felt Alex’s hands skim over her hips before grabbing them and pulling her closer until their bodies were flush. Heard herself moan against Alex’s mouth as the kiss deepend. Liquid fire raced along every nerve, as Alex’s hands drifted up under her sweater, making her gasp as fingers met skin. 

It was the spark to a powder keg she had no idea had existed within her and a desperate, hungry _need_ for Alex overtook her, just as the younger woman pulled back. Both breathless now, she could feel herself flushing.

Lucy’s eyes searched Alex’s. Feeling unsure, now that Alex had broken the kiss, tugging on her lower lip with her teeth. Instead of doubt, she saw her own fire reflected in the smaller woman’s eyes. It doused the flames within her with gasoline and when Alex fisted her hands in the hem of Lucy’s sweater, yanking it over her head and dumping it on the sofa, she felt her own breath hitch, as Alex flattened her hands against her back and pulled them together, resuming the kiss.

It was shock, as much as the touch, that stole her breath, surprised by the enthusiastic response, having been fully expecting Alex to evade any attempt to allow their relationship to evolve, as she had so many times before. At the fierceness of the younger woman’s kisses, Lucy was forced to wonder if it hadn’t been evasiveness, so much as obliviousness to her subtle hints to make their relationship more than just friendship.

And then Lucy stopped worrying about any of it, took her own advice, and seized the moment as Alex pulled them backwards towards the bed.

Sex with Alex was nothing like Lucy had imagined - and she had imagined it a _lot_ \- and nothing like the rough and tumble of their friendship, which was all banter, jokes and flirting. It was fierce, frantic at first, but reverential almost, gentle, undercut with the constant need for more, to touch and taste every millimetre of skin.

It was only later, as they lay tangled together and sweaty, that Lucy realised it had been exactly like an extension of their friendship, the part that was all teasing and easy laughter. It didn’t feel weird to be kissing a friend, and Lucy wondered if that had been what had been stopping them all this time. Fear of being unable to go back if it didn’t work. 

Alex huffed a laugh, breaking her train of thought before it could spiral any further.

“That’s a Lewis Carroll quote.” Alex chuckled, stretched out on her side next to her, where they were almost diagonal across the bed, sheets a twisted mess on the floor.

_“In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take, the relationships we were afraid to have, the decisions we waited too long to make.”_ Alex recited.

“So you’re saying this isn’t just sex, but a relationship.” Lucy asked, her tone amused, but she could feel her stomach clenching with nerves.

Alex rolled over and buried her face against Lucy’s stomach, embarrassed, mumbling.

“What?”

Alex looked up, meeting Lucy’s eyes and propped her chin against the smaller woman’s abs.

“It always has been. It just took us a ridiculous amount of time to figure out this bit.” Alex grinned lopsidedly up at her as she gestured between them with her finger.

Lucy reached over Alex and grabbed the sheets off the floor, pulling them over the two of them and manoeuvring them both so she could wrap Alex in her arms.

“Well hurrah for one of us finally making a decision, then.” Lucy murmured into Alex’s ear, as they fell asleep, the younger woman wrapped in her arms. 

Lucy felt Alex snap awake against her, even though she hadn’t moved. Something had changed, waking her instantly. It was still dark and Alex clearly wasn’t aware that Lucy had woken with her. Gently tugging at the arm wrapped around her as she wriggled towards the edge of the bed.

“Hey.” Lucy squeezed gently, pulling Alex back against her. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, fine...I…” Alex’s voice trailed off, her breath catching and she sniffed.

“Hey, hey..what’s up?” Lucy tightened her arms again, using the pressure to try and reassure the younger woman.

“M’fine. S’nothing.” Alex sniffed again and tried to break Lucy’s hold.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Alex stiffened and stopped moving, before relaxing back against Lucy.

“Yes.” She mumbled and Lucy felt her nod.

“It’s ok.” Lucy squeezed gently, pressing her lips to Alex’s shoulder. “I’m here.”

“Sorry.” Alex stuttered, her voice barely more than a breath.

“What for?”

“This.” Alex sniffed again.

Lucy brushed Alex’s hair back, tucking it behind her ear and pressed a kiss just past her ear, barely grazing her cheek.

“Does it happen a lot?” Lucy kept her tone calm and curious.

“Yes.” 

Lucy barely caught the word, but suddenly she understood.

“Is this why you have been resisting this..us..all this time? You didn’t want anyone to know?”

She felt the small nod and kissed the younger woman's shoulder. 

“That’s what it was about earlier? You wanted to talk about it?”

She felt Alex shake her head. 

“No. I really don’t.”

“You said it yourself. This is a relationship. It’s not just drinking and sex.”

Alex laughed. “So you’ll stay with me, even in the dark?”

“Always.”

Lucy smiled in the gloom of the early morning as she held Alex tightly. The woman in her arms might be a warrior in the daylight. Might be able to drink her under the table. The two of them might have only just, finally, found their way into bed together. But Lucy knew that if anyone else ever saw Alex the way she did, they would be as in love as she was right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> You can @ me on Tumblr too: JellyBabyKid


End file.
